The invention relates to a perforated layered film composition, which, upon exposure to elevated temperature and a compression force, forms a barrier to moisture, for example, in terms of the transport of water in predominantly liquid form through the perforations of the film. The film composition may be used for various packaging, and in particular, for flexible packaging. The packages formed from the film composition can be filled effectively, under pressurized conditions, with powdery materials. The present invention also relates to packages prepared from such film compositions, to methods of forming such film compositions and such packages, and to a method of filling such a package with powdery goods.